Lightning and Metal
by hisforever
Summary: EdxOc What happens when a train accident effects Ed, Al, and Dani directly? I suck at summaries, please read. Warnings: Character death, some spoilers, and self mutilation in later chapters.
1. Damn train

**Lightning and Metal**

**by: hisforever**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. I solemnly swear to put them back where I found them after I am done with them.

Pairing: EdxOC

Warnings: Self mutilation in later chapters, character death, and basic spoilers up to ep. 27 or so.

Summary: What happens after a train accident that effects Edward, Alphonse, and Dani?

A/N: Welcome, thanks for clicking that little link that brought you here.Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura Danielle Mitchells had lost someone very dear to her. She sat in her hospital bed, recalling the events and memories from then. She could bring him back, but it would mean breaking the ultimate rule: Human Transmutation. Her beloved Edward had died. Yes, the very same Edward who had became to be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Dani, Edward had called her, grew up on the farmlands in the outskirts of town, near the Elrics and their close family friends, the Rockbells. Dani had played alongside Winry, Edward, and Al when they all were young, and found to be in complete love with Edward. Dani sighed. She continued to stared out the hospital window at the rain, retelling her story to one of her fellow military personnel. Maes Hughes sat there, next to her, hanging onto every word.

Edward indeed liked Dani back, but it took a very long while for him to realize so. Dani and Edward spent their teenage years growing up at Central. After Edward and Alphonse had lost their mother, Dani, whose parents were killed a week afterwards by bandits, went along with them as they traveled to become state alchemist, in hopes to get theirbodies back. Danielle was completely fascinated with alchemy. She loved the prospects of it. Turning something that would be completely useless into something worth using. She wanted to help people with her alchemy. So she followed Ed and Al to Central to take the State Alchemist Exam. She passed the test, but not as well as Ed. She had become a part of the military. She used her abilities to help the military help the people.

Edward realized his love for Dani one lonely night, on the way back from a mission. They were traveling late one night, on the train, heading back to Central. Dani was sitting across from Edward and Al was in another seat, sprawled out, sleeping.  
"Ever since he got his body back, that's all he's been doing." Ed spoke up. Dani looked up from a magazine she had been reading, nearly asleep herself and looked at Al.  
"Yeah, but if you weren't able to sleep, feel emotions, remember anything, your soul trapped in a tin can and then suddenly got you body back with the abilities of sleep, touch, smell, taste, and enjoy the sensations from it, wouldn't the first thing you would do is sleep?" Dani said softly.  
"Yeah, yeah, but he really is being a bum here lately. It gets annoying sometimes, no one to talk to.." Edward said.  
"I'm here, you can always talk to me, Edward." she said looking at him. Edward saw something behind her eyes. He had known her for so long. Before he could even remember. And then her realized something...he loved Dani Mitchells.  
Dani just watched Ed stare at her.  
"Edward? What is it? Is there something on my face?" she asked. He answered with something that she hadn't expected. The lips met and as the parted they looked into each other's eyes.  
"There's something I need to tell you, Dani. Something that I don't want to say because I'm scared to say it." he said, looking into her eyes.  
"It's okay Edward. Don't be afraid." she said, moving closer to him.  
"Dani, I..I.." but he was cut off by something unexpected.

* * *

A/N: First off, events have been pushed back, as Ed didn't go where he went at the end of the series. Al does have his body back, but Ed still has his auto mail. No reason, just because. I hope you enjoy this, and I ask that you give it time. My fics seem too start off slow. Thanks again, please review.

-Hisforever-


	2. Unexpected News

_Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.._

All warnings stated in the first chapter carry on through the ficcie.

**Chapter 2**

Alphonse woke up to people screaming and crying, panicking and dying. The wreckage had finally ceased. Alphonse stood up in the rubble he looked around for his two best friends that he had been traveling with, one being his brother, the other being one of the girls he grow up to know so well. Al finally found Dani. She was lying there next to Ed. She was bleeding from her head and seemed to be unconcious. She seemed to be breathing, but faintly. Her pulse was irregular. Al called for help as he turned to his brother. He checked Ed's pulse, just what he was fearing, no pulse. Al checked Eds breathing. Nothing. Al began to perform CPR on his brother. After about 30 minutes, Al knew he couldn't do anything for his brother. Al sat there looking at his brother, tears began to escape his eyes. There was nothing Al could do for Ed. He turned to Dani. He stroked her check and spoke softly to her.

"Dani? Dani? Wake up, Dani. Dani please wake up." he said desperately. "Edward..Edward." was all that she said. Hot tears escaped from Al's eyes as Dani fell unconcious again.

Dani awoke, several days later, unknowing to all the events that had happened while she was unconcious. She open her eyes slowly to find that she was laying in a hospital bed. She moved her hand up to her head feeling a bandage and an awful, pounding migraine. She obsevered the room. The walls were white with some kind of floral border around the ceiling. There was a door to a bathroom to the left of her bed, a sink, a counter, and a mirror. She turned her head slightly to see her reflection. She saw the enormous bandage wrapped around her head, cuts, and bruises on her face. She looked horrible. She laid her head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

A familiar face came quietly into the room. "Oh my gosh, Dani! You're awake!" the voice said. It was Al. "Nurse! Colonel! Lieutenant! Everyone! She's awake!" Al spoke up, rather loudly, face pointed to the door. She held her head while she spoke. "Damn, Al. Do you have to talk so loud? I have a freaking migraine!" she said in pain. She noticed that her left was in a cast. 'What the hell happened to me?' she thought. Just then several people came into the room. She saw Roy, Riza, Hughes, and then the nurse came in after the doctor. "Everyone out of the way!" the doctor said. "Ms. Mitchells, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Like shit." she responded, holding her head, eyes closed in pain. The doctor chuckled lightly at her. "That's to be expected." he said. "What happened?" she asked looking up at the doctor. "You were involved in a train accident on the way back to the Central Headquarters Military Base. You have a minor concussion, a broken leg and some cuts and bruises. You were lucky to get out of it the way you did. You were unconcious for a while, you scared us." "So basically, you're saying I'm going to live?" she asked. The doctor chuckled laughed again. But she could tell there was something wrong, with the look on everyone's faces.

She looked at herself again. She had all her limbs, there was nothing else, besides from how bad her face looked, that would make them act this way. Maybe Al would act this way, yeah, she just survived a train accedent on the way back to Central. She couldn't remember much. She remembered reading her magazine. And then..'Oh Crap' she thought. 'It's about Edward. It has to be.' The doctor left with a "I'll be back a little later to check on you. If you need anything push the button. The nurses will take care of it." Everyone looked at her and could tell that she was deep thought. "Dani are you okay?" came from a voice that really surprised her. Roy Mustang? The guy who practically hated her? "I don't know." Dani said, but she still didn't recall what exactly had happened a week ago. "The train de-railed." this time Al spoke. "Wow..I survived a train accident. Why aren't you hurt, Alphonse? Weren't you there, too?" Dani asked."Yeah, maybe because I was on the floor. I don't know." Al replied."Really everyone, I would feel more comfortable if everyone sat down in a chair. I don't like this 'hovering over the cripple person' business." she said, slightly agitated.

Much to her diapproval some people laughed. She thought it so great that everyone thought her funny, sitting in a hospital bed, hurting. And yet something could not get out of her mind. Where was Edward? After all, before the train crashed, he had kissed her. As soon as she feel from the compartment, she blacked out. That was the last thing she could remember. "Hughes?" asked Lieutenant Hawkeye, entering the room. "Yes, Hawkeye?" replied Hughes. "Gracia called and left a messageto tell you that she needs you at home." said Riza. "I'm sorry, Dani, that I have to go so quickly." Maes said."It's okay Maes. If you see Edward? Tell him that I'm awake and that...no, that's it, tell him that I'm awake and that I'm asking for him." said Dani. Maes looked at her. Dani could see something behind his eyes. Maes looked at Roy and Al, who had silent tears coming down their faces. Roy nodded and Maes spoke again. "I'll tell him for you, Dani." said Maes, with sadness in his voice. Dani didn't realize it until after he had left the room. "So, Da..I mean Mitchells. You are gaining an honorable disharge from the military. But, there is something we all need to tell you." Roy finally spoke up. "Yes?" she asked. Roy looked to Riza and Al. They all didn't know how to tell her. Riza spoke up. "Major Mitchells we regret to inform you that Edward.." Roy started. "..that Edward..?" Dani said, raising her eyebrow. "Dani, he didn't make it." Roy finished. "What do you mean he didn't make it?" Dani yelled. "He died in the accident. I'm so sorry. I know how close to Ed you and Al were, hell all of us were close to the little pip-squeak." Roy said, sadly. "Don't call him a pip-squeak." Dani said softly and sadly. Al started to cry silently. In fact there were tears in everybody's eyes, including Dani's. She knew he was gone, or he would've been by her side.

"When's the funeral?" Dani asked Maes. Maes had been her 'run-to' guy the past few days. The end of her story had finally come, or at least as far as she could tell. "It was last Wednesday, when we all thought you wouldn't make it." Maes spoke softly, truthfully. 'Oh great, I didn't even get to see his funeral.' Dani thought to herself and turned her head to the window, the sun was setting.'Fun. This is going to be a long night.' she thought as she watched daylight slowly turn to night time.

A/N: That's the end of chapter. If you want me to continue the story, send me a review with how much you like/hate this fic. Please no flames, constructive criticism is nice though.


	3. Ghost?

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. I promise to put the characters and places and other things I used in this fic back where I got them._

Er to the OOC-ness. Again, all warnings from the first chapter carry on to the rest of the fic.

**Chapter 3**

Dani quickly recovered from her injuries and the first place she went was Edward's grave. She could not believe that her Edward was gone. Alphonse still stood there next to her, hugging her. Both of them broken, both of them staring at the gravestone of the young man that they come to love so much. "I can't believe he's gone, Dani. I'm so sorry." Winry said, coming up behind her, hugging her, crying along with the two. The three stood there. Edward was buried next to the grave of his mother, crying of over the grave of their best friend, and for Dani, her love.

**Edward Elric **

**1912-1931 **

**He was a great brother, friend, and a loving son. **

**We will miss you Edward.**

His gravestone was simple. It had simple words on it. But the boy underneath it was far from simple. "Oh if he had only drunk his milk!" Winry cried out. Dani and Al couldn't help but to let out a small, sad laugh. "Winry, dear, I don't think that would've helped. The boy was stubborn about drinking his milk." said a voice behind the three. "Pinako." whispered Dani. "Dani, Al. You both should come back to the house. Eat something. It won't help the pain, but it'll help you from being physically sick. You don't need that with being in the military, Dani. And Al, with you just getting you body back and all." said Pinako. Dani realized she was right. Pinako hadn't only helped to take care of Ed and Al, but she also helped Dani in her time of need, when the bandits took over her house and killed her family. Dani and Al nodded and the three walked their way back towards the local HQ where Dani had stayed the night so she make her way to Winry and Pinako's house. Dani packed her bags and picked up a picture in a frame that wasn't taken far too long ago. It was Dani, Alphonse, and in the middle, Edward. It was one of their days off. Ed looked so happy, so peaceful. She started to cry. This hurt too much. She started to grab things off of the dresser, such as her keys and her pocket knife, which incoincidentally was open. The knife sliced her flesh and brought bright red blood. At first she thought it hurt, but it felt, to her, slightly calming. She watched as the blood poured at a steady pace and she felt as if all the pain melted away. Her thoughts came slowly and calmy back to her mind. How she could be so calm, she didn't know. She dressed the wound. She then thought to herself. What was it that he wanted to say to her? Those last moments together? She made her way quickly out of the dorm and to Winry and Pinako's house. She unpacked her things and sprawled out on the bed. Hot tears silently fell from her eyes as a knock came to her door. She was still injured, healing from her broken leg. "Come in!" she yelled, so she wouldn't have to hobble all the way over to the door. The person that came in the door was the least expected person to come into the door. She thought 'ghost?' as she stared at the blonde boy standing in front of her. "E-Edward?" she asked softly and unbelievable. Edward just looked at her and smiled. He embraced her and she heard him whisper into her ear. "Dani, I love you. I always have. Don't forget me, okay?" but before she could answer he was gone. Was it a ghost? Was it her imagination running wild on her? She would never know. About a week of visiting and staying with Winry and Pinako, Dani made her way back to Central.

Dani never knew if it was a dream or not. It was the last thing she remembered after she cut herself. She had woken up from her what seemed like dreamless sleep. She wanted to forget it all. She just wished that it'd all go away. Again, hot tears escaped her eyes. Maes was always the one she ran to. To express her feelings, be guided into the right direction. When he wasn't around, she had started a new stress relief tactic, something that no one would approve of, she would lay her blade on her skin and allow all the blood to take it all away. She felt cleansed afterwards, but there was always a guilt after that.

Soon Dani became distant to all. Even to Maes. One day Maes scheduled a little conference. He had basically become her personal psychologist. One to run to whenever she was down. He was like her best friend. "Dani, can you come over today? Elicia wants to hang out with you. She's been asking about you. So has Gracia." Maes said to her at lunch one day. "Um, I think I have something planned." Dani said. She really didn't want to. "Please Dani, I need to talk to you. And I know that you need to talk as well. I can sense it." Maes said. "I'll try." Dani said. "You will if you want to help yourself." Maes said. Truthfully? Dani didn't give a damn anymore. She was so far, so broken. It had almost been two months since that fateful day. 'Dani, I love you. I always have. Don't forget me, okay?' it replayed in her mind over and over again. She felt the sudden urge to relieve her angst.

Danilooked down at the plate of food she hardly touched. "I'm full. I'm gonna go." she said, getting up and taking her tray. Maes knew something was wrong. When she told him her story in that hospital room 2 1/2 months ago, She was awake, and less than 2 weeks before her love had been killed. Who wouldn't be grieving? But this was just too much. Maes watched as Dani retreated into her dorm and walked to her bathroom.

Dani shared ajointed room with Riza. Her and Riza were really great friends, they just didn't talk much. One of those silent relationships. She ran a bath and put her cotton terry bathrobe on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken. Her face looked aged. She was only 18! In other words, she looked horrible. She seemed to be diminishing before her eyes. Maes was right, it was time for one of their talks.

She slipped off the bathrobe and slipped into the hot water. The hot water around her body made her relax, but for a second. The absolute sorrow took over her body like a disease. She grabbed the razor and broke the plastic away. Anything to feel better, anything to feel calm. With one swift motion there was another wound. She allowed the blood to drip into the water, making her seemed to feel better. There was a knock on the door. "Occupied!" she shouted. "Let me know when you get done, okay? Roy's taking me out tonight!" she heard Riza say from her side of the bathroom door. "'Kay" Dani said. She allowed the bloode to flow faster, drip faster. She smiled weakly at the sight. She drained the tub and cleaned her wound. She placed the broken razor in one of her own drawers, in a box, where she kept all the others. It occurred to her that yet again she gave herself another wound. This had to stop.

Dani got dressed. Her recent change of clothing made many joke that she looked like Shaft. Black pants, shirt, and jacket. She just sighed at them. The knew that something was wrong. And as many of them guessed and knew, there was. On her way to the Hughes' house she thought she saw someone in the crowd that was familiar to her. She looked and looked and it occurred to her. "Edward" she whispered to herself. She ran over to the boy. But it wasn't him. Just somebody that looked exactly like him. "I've lost it." she said to herself as the boy ran off.

She knocked on the door of the Hughes' house and Elicia answered the door. "Sister Dani!" she said, jumping to Dani's arms "Why haven't you visited? Are you feeling better? I'm so sorry about Edward. I miss him too! So much! Uncle Edward was one of the-" Elicia was interrupted by her father. "Elicia, hun, go help mommy in the kitchen. I need to talk to Dani." Dani had a nervous expression on her face and she looke like she was about to cry. Elicia ran off into the kichen where she helped Gracia with dinner. Maes led her into the all too familiar living room. Last time she was here, Ed was with her. They often visited the Hughes'. Maes had calmed down a bit with the shoving of Elicia's pictures into their faces every time they passed him in the hallway. We he kinda had to, Roy threatened his rank if he didn't stop. But that's another story.

"Dani? Are you okay? You're here deteriorating in front of my eyes. I'm really worried about you." Maes said. Dani sighed, "I don't know anymore, Maes. It's just, Idontknow, I miss him, and work is starting to get really stressful, because I only have one partner instead of two, and Roy's been on my case, and he's being an irritable jackass. I know he's grieving too, but that's no reason!" Tears were in Dani's eyes now and she lifted her arm up to wipe away tears from her eyes and Maes noticed her exposed wrist. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Dani. Why?" he said. Dani realized Maes had spotted her wound from earlier in the bath tub on her wrist. Dani lowered her head. "Because I feel it's the only way I can get away from my-" but Dani was cut off by Gracia walking into the room to tell the two that dinner was ready. "Dear, dinner is ready. You too, Dani-" Gracia started. She say the look upon the two's faces. "What's wrong, Dani?" she said. She knew the girl all too well. For one, Dani was always hyper and wore bright clothes. She looked horrible. And her make-up was done in black. Gracia knew that Dani didn't take Edward's death too well. But she didn't know that she took it this hard. "It's okay Gracia, dear. Dani and I were just talking. We will be there in a minute." Maes spoke up, knowing dani was in a n uncomfortable situation anyways. Gracia left the room. "Dani, please, don't do this anymore. We love you so much and we don't want anything to happen to you. We'll talk about this more after dinner." Maes said. All Dani could do was nod. She was embarrassed and disappointed in herself. She felt like she let her surragate parents down. Maes and Gracia had always been there for Dani, and Edward's death, though very tragic, brought Dani and the Hughes' even closer. It was horrible that Maes had caught her. He had learned her secret.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down, staring down at the plate of food in front of her. "Don't be shy Dani! Eat!" Elicia said, "Mommie's cooking is great!" A small, sad smile came to Dani's face. It felt good to smile again. She sighed and dug in to the awesome food. It felt good to have the food in her stomach again. She had to admit. She missed Gracia's cooking.

After dinner, Maes had taken her into the back yard as Gracia tucked Elicia into bed. "Dani, please talk to me about this." Maes said. "Maes, he came to me. I don't know if it was a ghost, a vision, or a dream. I don't now. But he said he loved me. I let him down. I could've stopped the train from de-railing!" Dani said, tears forming in her eyes. Maes took Dani in his arms and calmed her. "Dani, hon, do you really think that Edward would want you to do this to yourself?" Maes said. She thought about it. He wouldn't want her to do what she was doing. "But it hurts so much! Just for him not to be here. Just not to have him here with me. And it's how I get over it! How would you feel if Gracia died and left you alone?" she whispered. "I'd be devastated. I'd probably be in the same state as you are right now. But I wouldn't do waht you are doing to yourself over him. Dani, hon, it's stupid. It's not right. It's not the way to help it." Maes said, cradling her in his arms as tears fell from her eyes.

Gracia came out onto the back porch, having heard every thing after "What if you lost Gracia?" and hugged her. "Dani, dear, it's going to be okay." she said, in her sweet voice. "Dear, do you need to stay here for the night? The upstairs room is always open for you." she continued. Dani nodded and wiped her eyes. She stood up and walked into the house, walking upstairs to the guest bedroom and laying down in the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Gracia, I'm worried about her. Did you hear everything?" Maes asked his wife. "Nothing before when she asked you what would you be like if you lost me." Gracia answered. "Gracia, dear, I found out that Dani is cutting herself. And it's not just because Edward died, although that's the main part of it. She's just so stressed right now. I need to talk to Roy and get him to give her time off." Maes said, looking to the gound worried about his best friend and practically older daughter.

Gracia held Maes's hand in hers. "Hon, do you remember what happened before we met and got married. Do you remember what you told me you used to do?" she asked. "Yes I do, Gracia." Maes said as he looked at the very light scars on his wrist. "Being in the military does put a lot of stress on you. But when you're lonely too. It does get to be too much." Maes hugged his wife and stood up to walk into the house. She stood up with him and they walked up the stairs together, going to bed.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I hope I did this chapter justice. Please no flames. Fanfics are written by people who alter the actual fiction that the fanfic is based on. I don't flame your work. Please review and I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. Remember, reviews give me the confidence to write. 


	4. What?

**Chapter 4**

Dani woke up by the sun shining in through the window. She still was in the same position as she was when she fell asleep. She remembered that Maes had found out her secret and suddenly she was all nervous again. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a razor. She ran the water for the shower, as to not be interrupted. She raised the razor to her skin and lowered it after she saw herself in the mirror. "This isn't right, I have to stop this." she said to herself.

Dani stepped into the shower and cleansed herself. She got out of the shower refreshed. She wiped away the fog mistiness from the mirror. She stared as she saw another person stare back at her. "E-Edward?" she whispered. She looked behind her, no one, she looked back into the mirror, nothing. "Damn, I must be loosing my mind." she said to no one in particular. She dressed and exited the room.

Dani traveled down the stairs and familar scent made its way to her nose. Gracia's cooking. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by biscuits, gravy, sausage, and fresh bacon. She down down at the table and helped herself to portions of it all. "Good morning sister, Dani!" Elicia exclaimed as she enjoyed her bacon. "Good morning sweetie." she said. "Feeling better, Dani?" Maes asked as he entered the kitchen in full uniform. "If you want I'll give you a ride to HQ." he said. "Yes, I am feeling better, Maes. And thanks." she said.

Dani finished her breakfast and grabbed her coat after giving Elicia a hug and Gracia a compliment on her cooking. "No problem at all, hon. Come back anytime." Gracia said before they went out the door. Dani made her way down the porch steps. "Dani, can you please pull up your sleeves for me?" Maes asked. She looked at him questioningly. "Uh, sure." she said as she pulled up her sleeves. It became clear why Maes had asked her to pull up her sleeves when he started looking at her arms for new self inflicted wounds.

Dani lowered her head. "Dani, I just want to make sure you're gonna be okay. I know as a fact that it doesn't stop cold turkey, but if you fight it, it will eventually stop. I've been there." Maes said. Dani looked up at Maes, his eyes seemed shameful. "Maes, you...?" she started. "Yes, Dani, and I just want to make sure you don't end up like I did. I love you like a daughter, Dani. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Maes said, hugging her. They got into the car and drove off to HQ.

A few months past as Dani increased her studies in alchemy. Her nose was always in a book. She had finally stopped cutting herself, thanks to Maes. She also was more caught up in something else. A book she came across in the library took her interest away from everything else. It spoke a prophecy, something someone obviously looked over. "An evil?" she said to herself as she read. This book brought great attention to her. There was no time when she wasn't reading it. Roy and Maes were reminded of Ed and Al when they spent a lot of their time in the library researching the Philosopher's Stone.

"Seschka? Can I have this book?" she said to the librarian. "Hey Dani! Of course. Someone had brought it in and said that if someone wanted it to give it to them. It was their wish, and I have a good feeling about this." she said. "What do you mean?" Dani asked. "Look on page 363." Seschka said. Dani looked at the top of the page. 'Property of Dani Mitchells' it read. Dani looked at it in awe. "Why didn't you bring it to me?" Dani asked. "The man that brought it said you had to find it on your own. That he was doing this a big of a favor by just bringing it to the library. But I don't know any more that that." she answered. "Who was he?" asked Dani. "I don't know, Dani. He was cloaked. How he got into Central, god only knows. But he said that the book was for you and that you were supposed to find it by yourself, without any help." Seschka answered. Dani only nodded and headed out to the library and waved good-bye to Seschka. She didn't know that the book would contain so much information.

The book Dani acquired several months ago contained a prophecy. She found out the prophecy was about her and Edward. And to carry out the prophecy. She had to bring Edward back. She had felt strongly about this. The current events likethe gathering of a new protest group and the deaths ofseveral majors in the army. She was going to do it. She was going to complete one of the first Human Transmutations. She was considered one of the best alchemist. So is shouldn't be hard, or so she thought. She still was taking a great risk. She traveled to an abandoned warehouse to complete the transmutation. The desparation had caused her to make a Philosopher's stone. She was going to bring Edward back, no matter what she had to do.

_Roy's POV_

"Dani? Are you in there? There's a new mission we need you for!" Roy said, as he pounded on her door. 'Dammit I don't want to have to use my key, but I guess I have to anyways.' Roy sighed taking out a key ring, finding the spare key to her room. He unlocked and opened the door just a crack. "Dani! Wake up you lazy bum! New mission! Get up! Damn you just about as stubborn as-" Roy was cut off as he opened the door. There was nobody there. All he found was a book. It was opened to the page the prophecy was on. He read the entire page, baffled why she wasn't there, hoping it was some sort of clue. He read the entire page again and stopped at the prophecy. He gasped and looked at the page for a clue to where she was going to complete the transmutation. Finally he found it, there was a number, circled at the top of the page. "1515?" Roy said to himself. Then it hit him like a bunch of potatoes thrown at him from angry people tired of doing paperwork. He dropped the book and ran down the hall. He grabbed his phone and yelled into the receiver. "Maes, get your ass ready, we have a serious matter to deal with, I'll be there in 5!" he yelled. He hung up before hearing any protest or question from Maes and rused down the hall to his car as fast as he could.

_Dani POV_

Dani had prepared it all. All was left was to draw the circle. She drew it carefully and exactly. After she had finished she used her knife to remove her left leg. She painfully performed the alchemy, also using the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Using all the power she could to ensure that the transmutation would ba a success.

_Roy and Hughes's POV_

Roy zoomed by Maes's house, and stopped just long enough for Maes to get in and they were off again. "What the hell is going on? Gracia said she could hear-" but Maes was cut off by a blunt explanation from Roy. "Dani is going to try to bring Edward back by Human Transmutation." Roy said, keeping his eyes on the road, trying to get to the warehouse as fast as he could. 'Dammit Dani!' he thought. She was smart enough to go to the warehouse on the far side of town, the furthest one away from Central. "Oh." was all that Maes could say. "Do you think she would complete it? Ya know, be successful at it?" Maes questioned. "The way Dani has been studying here lately I would say yes. She's almost more powerful than me." Roy said, eyes still on the road. "Roy, do you know why that she's going to try to perform the Transmutation? Because she's gotten over Edward's death." Maes said. They were almost there when they both saw a red light glow from the broken windows of the warehouse. "Shit!" Roy said as the approached the building.

_Dani POV (last time I promise)_

Her left side hurt very much. Blood ran quickly down her left side. And there was Edward. In all his glory. She had done it. She had completed the unthinkable. "Edward?" she whispered in the dark, clutching her now severed lower left half of ther body. Equivalent exchange, and something didn't feel right with her insides. "Dani?" he whispered back, obviously in some pain, but very little, more shock than anything. "Dani? Where..Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be..dead?" "Hush Edward, rest." she said softly in pain as blood continued to trail quickly down her side. "Dani, Dani you're bleeding!" Ed spoke to her, panicking. "I'll be okay..." she said bare above a whisper, passing out from blood loss. Edward was confused. He was brought back, not to mention naked. And here was his best friend, clutching her side, which looked as if someone had severed it. And she was passed out. He saw a pile of clothes off to the side, he quickly grabbed the pants and put them on. He then picked Dani up and headed for the exit. He didn't know where they were, but he knew she needed help and fast.

A/N: Hmm, Edward is back. But Roy and Maes don't know yet. What will the reaction be? And will Dani survive? Who knows? I do! Hah, review!


	5. Finally

Chapter 5;

Roy and Maes jumped out of the car as soon as Roy put it in park. They headed for the entrance and opened the door quietly.

"Who's there?" came a voice from the past.

"Full...metal?" Roy asked, completely stunned.

"Yes yes, back from the dead, blah blah blah. Dani's passed out and she's lost too much blood. If we don't get her attention now she'll...die." Edward said, quickly, the first part sarcastically. But when he understood what was going to have to be done. His voice changed, and even cracked. Dani was going to die right before his eyes.

Roy and Maes stared at Edward clutching Dani's limp body.

"Mustang! Help me! What the fuck are you standing around for!" Edward screamed. It even woke up Dani.

"Ed..ward?" Dani said weakly as he moved her into the car. Roy was speeding down the way back to Central. They couldn't go to the hospital. Edward had just come back from the dead. Wouldn't it be just a bit suspicious if he shown up at a hospital clutching anunconcious Dani?

"Dani, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." Ed was more saying it to himself than anything.

"Am I going to die?" again, tears came to Ed's eyes. Dani had done the unthinkable, the unmentionable, the most crazy thing he would ever think anyone would do. She brought him back from the dead. Roy stopped the car at the nearest entrance to the infirmary.

"No, Dani. You're going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." Edward said to her as they ran down the halls of Central to the infirmary as Dani passed out unconcious.

* * *

Edward sat in the waiting room. Too upset and occupied to worry about people staring at him. Because, obviously, it's not everyday when someone is brought back from the dead. '2,564; 2,565...damn, how many floor tiles are there?' Ed thought, trying to get his mind off of this stressful situation he'd been in. Edward had only been there for a total of two minutes before someone burst through the infirmary doors. Ed looked to the door and greeted several confused, horror stricken, grieving faces. 

Roy was the first to speak. Softly and calmly, which cut through Ed like a knife. "Edward was brought back by Human Transmutation. Dani might die. And I'm having a party this weekend. Starts at 9 o'clock...OW! What the hell?" Edward had smacked Roy across the head. "Roy, mygirl is in there. She's almost dead. She has no left leg. And I'm here, not even knowing what fucking year it is! Stop making this a casual thing. Cause it's not!" By this time Edward had stood up screaming at Roy. Poor Ed still was about the same height as Roy sitting down.

"Fullmetal, I'm trying to make this as casual as I can to calm both you and me down. I'm worried about Dani too." Roy said, sighing. Edward sat back down and nodded in agreeance but not before whispering "Bastard." as he sat down. All he could do was wait.

_Dani's POV_

The doctor came outside in the waiting room. He told Edward that he could come and see me. At the time I was unconscious. But I could hear every word that he said to me. I even remember his foot steps. They were distinct. And kinda heavy. For the little guy Edward thatis. I heard him slide over a chair and sit next to me. I wanted to open my eyes and touch him so bad. He voice was soft, not like I've ever heard from him. "Dani? Hey. They say that you're in a coma. That you lost too much blood during the transmutation. They said if I talked to you that you might wake up. Dani, I'm so sorry. The train, it was just so fast, and the last thing I remember is telling you that I love you. I love you Dani Mitchells. I want to marry you. And have children with you. We miss you Dani." I remember he started crying. How I wanted to just wake up and comfort him. "..Ever since mom died, I thought that all I had was Al. I was wrong. I did have you. I do have you. I love you Dani. Please wake up, please?" he said sniffling. Then as if something in my mind switched on, I could open my eyes. I looked at him, he was crying and I remembered everything he said. I smiled weakly at him and said, "I love you, too, Edward." "You were listening the whole time." he whispered. I spoke softly "I was listening, but I could not answer. I was awake inside myself. But I couldn't get up. I couldn't open my eyes. It was horrible." "It's all gonna be okay, Dani." he told me. I really didn't know what to do. And I could tell that he was confused. He was one of the first brought back by Human Transmutation. I carefully took my left hand and placed it on his. He looked at me with those gorgeous golden eyes and I smiled. The he spoke to me. He asked me a question. One that if I told him the complete answer, he would be shocked. "Why did you do it?" he said. The question cut through me like my knife that I kept on me at all times. "There is a reason. But I'm tired and I really think I need to lay down." I said, trying to keep it back. Tears escaped my eyes. I felt him embrace me. This was all too confusing for the both of us. Truth is, there was a prophecy. But that doesn't matter now. He sat there by me, not leaving my side the whole time. I allowed myself to drift off to sleep. Again.

* * *

3rd person 

Roy, Riza, and Maes sat outside in the waiting room. Edward came back from Dani's room. His eyes gave that his thoughts were off somewhere else as he sat across from them. They all wanted to ask him about a million questions each. But they didn't want to disrupt him. He could erupt at any moment under his stress.

"Colonel." he finally said.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" Roy answered.

"Me being back, does that mean I'm still in the military?" he asked.

"Only if you want to be Edward. Al is on his way back from the Rockbell's . How he got the information, I don't kn-"

"I called him and told him." said Ed. His thoughts were still elsewhere. "Colonel?"

"Yes Fullmetal?" said Roy.

"I just hope she makes it." Edward said, concerned.

"Edward?" Roy said.

"Yeah?" Edward responded, thoughts still elsewhere.

"It's Fuherer." Roy said, with a smug look on his face.

"What does that make me? An uncle to a pig family?" Edward said.

"No Fullmetal. That makes you Colonel Fullmetal." Roy said. Edward looked at Roy.

"Colonel?" he asked.

"Yes, after you-" Edward cut him off. "After I died, I uped in rank?" he asked.

"Yes." Roy said. Everyone sat there in silence.

"I think it's okay if you all go and see her. Just, keep her calm. She's asleep right now. They still don't know if she's going to make it or not. I'm going to go call Winry and see if I can get Dani fitted for auto-mail." Edward said as he walked towards the door. There was sorrow in Roy's, Riza's, and Maes's eyes for Dani and Edward. Edward walked down the hall, not caring who saw him.

* * *

When Edward returned, there were all kinds of machines and things going off. Edward made is way into Dani's room, praying that it wasn't her. Much to his sorrow it was. A doctor stepped to the side and coaxed poor Edward out of the room. 

"Mr. Elric, I am sorry to inform you that Dani has slipped back into the coma. We don't know if she's going to make it or not. But her prognosis is very dim. We're doing all we can to help her." the doctor said in a very sorrowful tone. Edward just nodded not knowing what to say. Ed made his way out of the infirmary and into the hallway. He moved his way into Roy Mustang's office. Although no one was there, Roy had always been like a father to him. Edward collapsed on the red/brown leather couch and started to cry. It was the first time that he had cried ever since his mother died 6 years ago. Really cried. Edward's eyes became swollen as he started to choke on tears, sitting in the dark room on this leather couch, while Dani laid in a dark room, lost in her mind again. Roy had entered the room and Edward noticed the shifting of the weight on the couch.

"I'd thought you'd be here." Roy said, emotionless. "Look, Edward, the doc-"

"Why do you always have to bring me down, Mustang. It's been less than two weeks here. And I don't even know why the fuck I'm here."

"I can tell you."

Edward looked at Roy through swollen eyes and tears still falling, but Roy wasn't looking back.

"I can tell you what exactly happened. And I can tell you why."

Edward looked at him, tears still staining his face.

"But I don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"Please tell me, Mustang." Edward's voice was pleading. He did need to know the events that had happened.

"I don't know too much about it, Edward. What I do know I will tell you." Roy said, looking out of the window of his office. Edward looked at him.

"Edward, Dani brought you back because of a prophecy of some sort. Some evil is supposed to try to take control and you and her are the main ones that have to stop it. I do have to say, too, that according to the events in the very near past, the prophecy is right. There is a new protest group. Very unlike Ishbal. These people are very terrorist-like. We've lost several majors already. Sad enough the people are combining with them. This is what, as I've come to conclude, is the evil, you and her are supposed to be fighting." Roy finished. Ed still had many questions.

"..If she ever wakes up." Edward added. Tears still stained the boy's face, but there was a guilt in his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself for Dani's doing. I believe she did right. And you know how against Human Transmutation I am." Roy said, noticing the regret in Edward's eyes.

"I need to be back there for when she wakes up.." if she wakes up, Edward added in his mind.

They traveled back to the infirmary together. Edward made his way to the room Dani was staying in. He made his way over to her side, like all the times before and she began to stir.

"Edward?" she said softly.

"Dani, don't talk, don't hurt yourself more. Just rest." he said, happy tears escaping his eyes because she was awake. She nodded and smiled at him and weakly reached up to his face and wiped the tears. The doctor came in and checked her out.

"She can leave in a couple of days after Ms. Rockbell comes in and puts in the auto mail leg. I want her to be here where we can administer pain medication if needed." the doctor said.

"It will be needed." Edward spoke up. Dani looked at him. She wasn't there when Edward had tried to bring back his mother. But she knew that having auto mail put in hurt like hell.

"Erm, there is something else, Dani." the doctor said.

"What's wrong?" Edward said for her. Dani was still very weak.

"I presume that you two are together?" the Dr. Blakely said. Edward looked at Dani.

"Yes we are." Edward said.

"And are you planning on marrying Ms. Mitchells?" he asked. Edward looked at Dani and she looked back. As he stared into her eyes she answered,

"Yes, yes I am." Edward said smiling. A small smile came upon Dani's face. She closed her eyes to rest them.

"There was one thing that happened during the Transmutation, Ms. Mitchells." Dr. Blakely said. Dani looked up at him, fearing the worst. Edward did the same.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked softly.

"During the transmutation, Dani lost several organs..." Dr. Blakely started.

"What's wrong with me, doctor?" Dani asked.

"Dani, you lost a kidney in the Transmutation. Not only that, you lost basically your reproductive system. You're still able to enjoy the pleasures of being intimate with Edward, you're just not able to bare children. I'm sorry." the doctor.

"Dr. Blakely, what am I supposed to do? I mean, of course I'll want to have children with Edward." Dani asked.

"There are many options, such as adoption, that are available, but right now we need to concentrate on getting you better and getting you through the auto mail transfer." the doctor said. Dani nodded. Edward held her hand and she looked at him.

"Get some rest, Dani. Winry is supposed to come in the morning. She already has your measurements and has constructed the leg, she just has to connect the base to the nerves. But you have to be awake for it, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Damn.." she said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be here the entire time to help you though it." He reassured her.

The next day Dani was a little better. The color of her face wasn't as pale and they had prepared her for the auto-mail transfer. She was in the operating room now, wilth Edward, dressed in a smock, right next to her. Winry had arrived not two hours before and started the procedure.

"Shit!" Dani yelled in pain as Winry connected the nerves to the base of the auto mail leg.

"Almost there, Dani." Winry said as she continued her work.

"You're doing great, Dani." Edward coaxed.

"Shut up, Ed!" Winry and Dani yelled at the same time. Usually Edward would retaliate, but he knew how much it hurt, so he just stayed quiet, stroking Dani's hand lovingly in attempt of giving her some comfort.

The procedure took about two hours and afterwards Dani was fixed with an auto mail limb. She laid in her hospital room, sleeping. The doctors had given her something for the pain. Edward sat by her side.

"She did very well, Edward. She's just like you, a fighter." Winry said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She was there the entire time that I thought I had no one. I overlooked her, Winry. I know you and Al were there, but you two were like my siblings. Dani, she, I can't explain it. Kinda like the thing you have with Al." Edward said. Winry nodded. Her and Al were very much in love. Winry suddenly smack Edward in the back of the head.

"What the heck Winry?" Edward said.

"Finally you realize how special Dani is to you." Winry said. Edward smiled at Winry and nodded before looking back down at the sleeping Dani, hold her hand in his. He sat down in a chair that he was accustomed to right there beside the bed and watched over Dani as she slept.

A/N: Thanks for reading...even though this chapter wasn't as good as the others. . Well, review and stuffs. Thanks again!

-Hisforever-


	6. A new day

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters of FMA. If I did, Edward and Roy would be running around without shirts on all the time._**

**Chapter 6**

Several days later Dani was awake and eating the breakfast that they served in the infirmary. Today was her last day here and then she was to start a week long therapy with Ed and Winry to get used to her auto mail leg. Dani finished her breakfast and she looked at Edward who seemed to be looking out of the window. Outside it seemed cloudy, kind of gloomy.

"I hope that's not a sign of the day to come." Dani said. Edward seemed deep in thought and a simple "Hmm." was his response.

"Hello? Edward? Earth to Edward. The aliens didn't take you away did they?" Dani asked. Edward looked at her and smiled.

"Just thinking.." Edward said. "Hey, I'll be right back. Anything that you want me to get you from the gift shop or the cafeteria?" he asked.

"No but come here, I want to give you something." she said. He walked over to her bedside and she raised up, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Edward." she said and smiled. Edward blushed a little and smiled.

"Oh, and yeah, can you get me some orange sherbet?" she said. Edward replied with a long, sweet, kiss. Their lips parted and Edward shut the door and the curtain in front of the door and joined Dani in her bed. Orange sherbet was the last thing on their minds as they continued to express their love for each other in long, passionate kisses. Dani cuddled up next to Edward as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Dani." he said, looking down at her in his arms. She raised her head to his gaze.

"Please be my wife, Dani?" he asked, fumbling something out of his pocket and placing a ring on her finger.

"Forever and always, Edward. I love you." she answered. They kissed and Dani cuddled into the protective hold Edward had on Dani.

"I love you too, Dani." Edward said as they laid their heads back on the pillows and fell asleep.

The next day Edward woke, the same position as he had when he fell asleep.

"You two are just the cutest together." Winry said, entering the room. Edward looked at her and back at the sleeping Dani.

"She said yes, Winry." Edward said, stroking Dani's cheek.

"You thought she wouldn't?" Winry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just- I don't know." Edward said. Dani began to stir and she woke up and gave Edward a kiss. She looked down at her ring and held it up for Winry to see.

"Congrats, Dani." she said, smiling. "Why don't we get you up so you can try to walk."

Edward got out of the bed and held his hand out for Dani. She swung her two legs to the edge of the bed and hopped down. She stumbled a little bit but before no time she was up and walking. Edward smiled at her as she walked around the room.

"Edward, I can walk!" Dani said excitedly. She was still fumbling around a bit due to the weakness in her right leg.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edward said sitting on the bed and watching her. Winry sat beside him.

"So, what's the plan?" Winry asked. They both looked at Dani walking back and forth in the room.

"To get her the hell away as far as possible before King Bradley can arrest her. That bastard isn't fucking up my family." Edward said.

"You suppose Roy is going to try to arrest her?" Winry asked. Edward laughed.

"The bastard is actually afraid of her. Dani has increased her powers. Hell, she brought me back. Plus, the prophecy, he needs us both to fulfill it and keep from the new Uprising from taking over. She's too valuable to him for him to arrest her. Plus I understand that they've become friends." Edward said. Dani had joined them on the bed.

"Edward, the Uprising is a hell of a group. I'm afraid...I'm afraid that even the Homunculi have sided with them." she said.

"What? How do you know this." Edward asked.

"I have my resources. Edward, that person that I- yeah- to make the Philosopher's Stone. I..I..Back then I didn't have any time to think, but now..." Dani started.

"..You regret it?" Edward asked, looking at her.

"Edward, I don't regret bringing you back. I regret killing the man." Dani said, looking down. In just a matter of minutes Dani went from excited and happy to depressed and regretful. Edward put his arms around her.

"Shh, Dani. It's okay. It's okay." Edward said, comforting her.

"No it's not Edward. It was a terrible thing that I did." Dani said.

"I know. But we really don't need to talk about it any more here. Okay?" Edward said. Dani nodded and Winry patted her on the back.

"Gah, what would I do without you guys?" Dani said.

"What you did when you became solitary from the world." Winry said. Dani stared at the ground. Edward was clueless. There was an uneasy silence.

"Wha?" Edward said. Winry shook her head at him as to say 'Don't ask.' And he didn't. He just put his arms around Dani and held her.

* * *

Several days and an anxious train ride later, Edward and Dani were in the backyard of the Rockbell Automail Shop. Winry thought it would be a bit easier helping Dani from their own home. 

Edward was helping Dani train with her lightning alchemy, she would have to be careful not to shock herself.

"Great Dani! Do that again!" Edward said, "But towards the rock this time."

Winry chuckled at him. Edward had been struck with lightning twice in a row. This didn't say that Dani wasn't bad at aiming, it just said that she was a little preoccupied in trying not to shock herself.

"You'll be fine. Rubber boots, it's all good!" Winry yelled out to Dani. In fact, Dani had bought a lightning resistent coat for protection, but it stayed in the back of her mind.

"You did a great job on this auto-mail, Winry! It feels like I have my old leg back." Dani said.

"Dani, focus! Again!" Edward yelled. Dani clapped her hands together and put her hands on the ground, sending a jolt of lightning towards Edward. Edward jumped to the side just in time.

"What the hell Dani?" Edward yelled, and continued to yell. Dani just smirked at him and that said it all. Dani sent a lightning bolt towards the designated rock. Edward looked at it in astonishment. He knew she was good, just not that good. Winry just smiled. She wasn't new to Dani's powers.

Edward noticed as Dani yawned. Even Winry looked a bit tired.

"Howabout we call it a day?" Edward said, walking over to Dani. He put his arms around her and smiled at her.

"Okay, but just as long as I get to do this.." said Dani, completing her sentence with a long kiss for Edward. Edward smiled at her and followedher into the house to see what Pinako had cooked up for dinner. Dani stayed behind and watched the sun finish setting behind the trees and hills until it was twilight, something that she made a tradition before going inside for dinner. She smiled at the first stars and closed her eyes and made a wish before getting up and going inside.


	7. Out cold

Chapter 7

A few weeks later Dani had made major progress on her alchemy. She and Edward were spending a little alone time together. Edward pushed Dani's dark brown hair out of her face and looked into her green eyes.

"Dani, I love you so much." Edward said to her and kissed her.

"You're so perfect, even with the auto mail leg, you're beautiful."

"Thank you Edward. And you, too, are truly perfect." Dani said, smiling at him. Edward smiled again before taking her lips into another kiss.

Dani had managed to avoid arrest. After all, she did kill a man to make the Philosopher's Stone, which she destroyed out of guilt after it was all said and done. She was happy now, truly happy. She had Edward. They were together. Winry and Al were doing great. Even Aunt Pinako seemed to have spunked up a bit. Her life was going really great. Of course she had that guilt with killing that man. But it was for Edward and she needed to do it, for the prophecy.

Dani was sitting in her dorm one day working on the Uprising case. They couldn't just go in and kill them all. It brought up too much of a stir when that happened with the War with Ishbal. After all, Dani was still in the military, and she had to keep the public interest as well as the military interest.

In the past few months, Dani's rank had increased from Major to Lieutenant. Of course besides researching prophecies and making a Philosopher's Stone, she did other stuff too. Of course she went on missions and things. She had been in the military for so long, it was her recognition.

Roy knocked on the door and after Dani yelled for him to come in, he opened the door.

"Lieutenant Mitchells, I have new news on the case that I need to discuss with you. Please follow me to my office." Roy asked.

"Sure thing, Mustang." Dani said, getting up. "Say, why did you come and get me? You could of just got Edward to get me or something."

"I was on my way in." Roy said. They walked into the room. Roy sat down behind his desk and Dani took the red couch in the near the desk.

"So, what's new?" Dani asked.

"It seems that the Homunculi haven't taken the side of the Uprising. Of course after Edward's 'death' they stopped, because it was Edward they wanted to complete their agenda." Roy said.

"Well, that's good, at least we don't have to deal with any Homunculi, not like it'd be a good thing, damn pests." Dani said.

"But there is one more thing." Roy said.

"What's that?" Dani said.

"It seems that there have been more deaths. I need you and Edward to go check them out." Roy said.

"Damn, how many does that make?" Dani asked.

"Twenty-three." Roy said. He sighed. Dani just shook her head in disgust.

"I'm gonna stop this, and now." Dani said.

"Do you have anything new on the case?" Roy asked.

"Nothing really. I think that they're HQ is somewhere near that abandon warehouse where Edward was brought back." Dani said.

"Really? So they know of the prophecy too? Or just coincidence." Roy asked.

"I don't think it's coincidence. I'm going to go investigate it after I investigate the murders." Dani said, standing up. Before Dani went out the door she was stopped by Roy.

"Dani, please be careful." Roy said.

"I promise." Dani said.

* * *

Dani quickly went and got Edward. He had become her partner in the military after he was brought back. Dani was driving. They came upon the murder scene and got out. Several policemen were there, also. The policemen were dismissed when Dani and Edward approached the bodies. 

"Death by electrocution, but from what?" Dani said, kneeling down to the body.

"Electrocution? How can you tell?"Edward asked.

"The burn marks, of course. And the melted flesh here and here." she said, pointing to the two places where the skin had been melted from the muscle and bone.

"Whoever did this is some sick freak." she said.Edward agreed.

"So any conclusions?"Edward asked.

"Well, the killer is definately using electricity to kill his victims. Which is nothing new coming from the Uprising." Dani said.

"So this is surely an Uprising case?" Edward asked. He wanted to make sure that all the things were correct, so they could get some sort of evidence off of the body or around it. They needed to take down the Uprising. And quick.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive. Now, that we've identified this and such, I can get the police to clean up here while I, and if you want to also, go and investigate some new news on the Uprising case." Dani said.Edward looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What did you find out?"Edward asked. He and Dani made their way back towards the car.

"I think I know where the Uprising HQ is." Dani said. Havoc looked at her.

"Really? Where?" Havoc asked.

"Same place where they found me bleeding to death." Dani said, casually. They drove off towards the old abandoned warehouse on 15th Street.

"Wait, I know where we are. So you're saying they moved their HQ here after you brought me back?" Edward said looking at Dani.

"I don't know, Edward. But I want to investigate." Dani said, getting out of the car, they heaviness of her leg clanking on the gravel. Edward got out also and walked with her to the door. Dani carefully entered the building. She felt around for a light switch, and found one. Right when she turned it on she was knocked out cold by a metal object crashing into her skull.

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll, sry to leave of with a bit of a cliffie. I'm also looking for someone to adopt the fic. There is no way that I can complete this with the things coming up, so much stuff! So, I'm looking for someone who is dedicated, and must have past experience with fanfics. My email is posted on my home page if you are interested, we'll go from there. 

Hisforever


	8. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am merely messing around with the characters. I promise to put them back after I'm done with them. The only thing I own is Dani.

Chapter 8- Dreams

Dani woke in a chair. There was this really annoying light in her eyes. Not to mention she had a hell of a headache. And across the room seemed to be a shadowed figure.

"Well, well, well, we meet again." said the voice in the shadows.

"What do you want with me? And where is Edward? Are you part of the Uprising? Why have you killed so many of the military?" Dani asked quickly.

The figure approached her, Dani was scared now. She was vulnerable without her alchemy. The figure stepped into the light.

"Bro-brother?" Dani said. She couldn't believe it.

"You thought all of us were killed in that bandit raid didn't you, Dani? Didn't even bother to care to go looking for any of us did you?"

"The house was burned down! Momma's apron was hanging out of one of the windows! What else was I supposed to think?"

"I wasn't the only one who survived. After they took us to the bandit camp, we had to become a part of them. I honestly don't know how I kept my sanity. Maybe it was because I knew you were slowly loosing yours. I saw you that night, Dani. It was a year after Edward had died. I was living here in Central, this warehouse was my home. And I was awoken by this horrible red light. Next thing I know, some naked guy was walking out with my oldest sister. And I thought to myself 'What in the living hell?'"

Now she was confused, hurt, and still worried about Edward. Her brother was still alive? And he said 'us' which meant one of her other siblings had to be alive.

"Jacob, who else survived?" Dani asked.

"Why the hell would you want to know anyways? You hated us. And I remember everyday you'd ask Momma if you could go and live with the Rockbells, just to get away from us." the man, Jacob, said.

"I was young, Jacob. You have to realize it's hard for a teenaged girl to live with her younger siblings, I'm sorry I treated you and the others so badly." Dani said.

"You're just trying to get out of here aren't you, Dani? Trying to wiggle yourself free of danger. You always did." Jacob laughed.

"Jacob, what are you doing to our poor sister? Don't you hear her begging for your mercy? She's your sister, that's the least you can do to repay her for trying to put up with you." a female voice came from a door that Dani had not noticed was there.

"Marie? Is that you?" Dani said as the girl walked over and began to undo the ties around Dani's wrists, noticing the scars.

"Yes, sis, it's me." Marie said, more distracted by the scars on Dani's wrists. She traced them with her finger.

"Dani? What happened?" Marie asked.

Dani didn't feel like explaining to her little sister what had happened when she thought they were all dead.

"Are you all the only ones that survived?" Dani asked, avoiding Marie's question.

"Yeah. Jacob had to be big brother and protect me while we were at the bandit camp. Ever night they'd try to touch me, and he would protect me. We snuck out one night when they had been drinking. Oh Dani, it was awful!" Marie sobbed, putting her face into Dani's shoulder.

It was all too real. Things were going too good. Dani looked around for someone to jump out and say "Psyche!". Her vision was beginning to blur and she couldn't help but to fall asleep. She could hear her sister trying to wake her, until even her sister's voice faded out.

* * *

"Dani, dani, please wake up." said a voice that wasn't her sister's. Dani slowly opened her eyes to see Edward near her, tied up as well. 'Wait, when did I get tied up again?'. 

"Edward? Edward! You're okay! Everything's going to be fine, my brother and sister are here and they're going to help us!" Dani said.

"Dani what are you talking about?" Edward said, fearing Dani had lost her mind.

"Before I fell unconcious, my brother had me tied to the chair and my sister came in and untied me. My brother was angry at me for not going to try to find them. My sister was really happy to see me." Dani said.

"Dani, you've been asleep this whole time." Edward said. "I didn't see your brother or sister anywhere."

"What?" Dani said, unbelieving.

"Dani, you were dreaming. One of the people from the Uprising had hit you in the head with a metal bar, you fell unconcious. I tried to wake you up, but..."

"Dreaming? No that can't be true, they're here and they're going to save us!" Dani said.

"Dani! Listen, I hate it, but your parents and siblings died in the fire from the bandits, we watched them. They didn't take any of your siblings or your parents." Edward said.

It was true. Dani had been dreaming the whole time. Inwardly she blamed herself for that night. She felt helpless as she watched from afar that night as they burned her house down. The doors were boarded so her family couldn't escape. Dani hung her head and closed her eyes. She sighed and looked up at Edward and put her mask back up.

"So, what are we dealing with here?" She asked.

Edward just looked at her and realized that she had accepted that it was only a dream.

"There's a big guy, standing gaurd on the other side of the door. And then there's this smaller guy, but he looks like he could still take on someone strong. I believe the only way we can get out of here is alchemy. Sadly they tied my arms just short of me being able to perform alchemy. But I think yours are tied closer together." said Edward.

He was right, she felt the metal of her other hand.

"My alchemy isn't like yours Edward. My arm doesn't transform into a big blade, but.." Dani trailed off and began to think.

"Edward, if I can make a strong enough magnet to get my dagger out of my pocket, I can cut us free." Dani said.

"Sounds like a plan, but how do you think you're going to make a magnet?" Edward said.

Before Dani could elaborate, the knob of the door began to move and turn and a large man about mid twenties entered the room.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here. A bunch of spies for the military." the man said. He got close to Dani's face. "Do you know what I do to military spies?" Dani shook her head, trying to play the stupid route.

"Now, now, Dani, I know you know better than that. I'm going to give you a chance. You can either tell me what you did with the Philosopher's Stone, or I can make you tell me."

"I destroyed it." Dani said.

"How?" the man asked.

"What does it matter you bastard, it's gone and you're not going to get it!" Edward shouted.

"Hush, Ed!" Dani said in a loud whisper.

Before Edward could retaliate again, the larger man had kicked Edward, causing his chair to fall over. The man continued to hit and kick Edward.

"Stop it! Stop hitting him! He didn't do anything!" Dani yelled. The smaller man chuckled.

"Now, I do believe that that is enough persuasion, Dani?" the man said, a cue for the larger one to stop kicking and hitting Edward.

The men knew Dani's weak spot. Edward layed unconcious on the floor, blooded and bleeding badly. Dani was afraid that the man had killed him.

"Well, I'll give you some time to think about it, Dani."

Before the man could step back into the room, though, it seemed as if he was engulfed in fire. Before she knew it, Dani was surrounded by confusion.

"Come along, Miss Dani. We need to get you and Edward out of here." said a voice that she recognized as Riza's.

Quickly, Dani was untied, but pulled away from the fight. She didn't see Edward anywhere.

Like she was reading Dani's thought's, Riza said, "Edward's going to be fine, Dani. They pulled him out quicker than I untied you. Right now we need to get back to HQ and let Roy and the other's fight."

"But I don't know how many there are! What if that was their HQ? They could be killed Riza!" Dani exclaimed.

"They'll be fine." Riza said, getting into the car, motioning for Dani to do the same. As they were driving off, Dani saw Roy escourting the smaller man out to a police car.

Maybe Riza was right.

Once they were out of sight from the warehouse, Dani asked, "Riza, How did you know where we were, or even if we were in trouble?"

"Havoc and Fury followed you and Edward. Once they saw that you were captured, they went back to HQ for backup, no knowing how many there actually were." Riza answered.

Dani nodded.

"Where's Edward?" Dani asked.

"He looked pretty bad, Dani. I think he'll be in the infirmary when we get back to HQ." Riza said, her voice full of concern.

Dani just sighed.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Next chappie up as soon as I could. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, maybe I didn't specify at the beginning of the fic. Constructive criticism is nice, but when I start getting comments on how it sucked and they didn't even leave me anything to work on, that gets a bit...angering. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Or in this case type. REVIEW! 

Hisforever


	9. Not Again

Chapter 9- Not again.

Dani had arrived at HQ a few hours ago. A doctor had informed Dani that Edward had bruises, cuts, and internal bleeding. Dani listened in tears as she heard the news of her beloved Edward. She couldn't believe this was happening. One minute they were fine, they were together, and they were happy. The next minute Edward's laying in a hospital bed, bandages all around him, and Dani feeling helpless.

"Ms. Mitchells." said a doctor.

"Elric." She said, correcting the doctor.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"My last name's Elric." Dani said.

The doctor nodded and continued to tell Dani of how long Edward was to stay in the care of the infirmary. Dani walked towards Edward's room. Every step she had to tell herself that he was going to be okay. Dani stepped into the dim lit room and began to cry.

Edward looked worse than she had thought.

Dani sighed and pulled a chair right next to Edward's hospital bed. She hung her coat up on a hook near the bathroom and sat in the chair and waited. She took Edward's hand in hers, listening to his heartbeat on the monitor. Pretty soon the steady beat put her to sleep.

Dani was awoken by a light nudge on her shoulder.

"Alphonse." Dani said.

"Hey Dani, how's he doing? I came as soon as I heard." Al said.

"He's, well, he's not really doing too good right now, Al." Dani said, sighing.

Al hugged her.

"It'll be okay, Dani. He'll heal up as quick as ever and you both will be back out on missions." Al said.

"You seem to be taking this really well." Dani said.

"I'm being strong for Nii-san." Al said.

Dani nodded and looked over at the sleeping blond.

"Dani you should go and get you something to eat. You looked exhausted and hungry." Al said to her.

"Actually I am a little hungry. And I slept a little earlier. Just promise you'll have someone come and get me if you hear anything or if he wakes up." Dani said.

"I promise."

Dani got up and glanced at her Edward before exiting the door and making her way down to the food court. She really didn't meet anyone's eye. Her eyes were focused on the floor, her mind focused on something else. 'If I didn't drag Edward along on the mission, he wouldn't be in the hospital. If I didn't convince him to get back into the military, we wouldn't be here. If I didn't bring him back...' If she didn't bring him back she would be worse than she was now. As usual, Dani began to blame herself for all of this. Her feet finally took her to the food court. She got a few items and sat down in a corner of the cafeteria, near a window.

It was a cloudy day. The clouds were threatening to spill rain water on them at any second, andjust as she thought about it, there were little wet splatters across the outside of the window. She looked up and saw Alphonse walking towards her on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Alphonse, what's wrong? What happened to Edward?" Dani said, somewhat frantically.

"It's okay, Dani, Riza's watching over him. She wanted to give me a little time to talk to you." Al said.

"Talk to me? About what?" Dani said.

"Just small, friend talk Dani. I've missed you. I really didn't get to see my brother since you've brought him back. It's just weird, you know? I mean, I was there when the train de-railed. And to be here and see him well again and almost new. Somehow it doesn't seem fair. I'm not saying Nii-san doesn't deserve to be back. I'm just saying it's going to take some time to get used to. It was hard enough to grieve his death, and now to see Edward back. I'm just scared I'll have to go through that all over again." Alphonse said.

'Wow.' Dani thought. All this time she really didn't realize how selfish she had seemed. Edward had been her life. But he had been Al's life too.

"Alphonse, I'm sorry." Dani said.

"For what?" Al said, looking at her.

"For being so damned selfish. I struggled with Edward's death. And I realize everyone deals with death in a different way, but I don't think I stopped long enough to know exactly how you were feeling when Edward died. Funny how tragedy can brake you apart and yet it can bring you together. I don't mean in a haha sense, but, nevermind you get what I'm trying to say." Dani said.

"Yeah." Al responded.

Dani was feeling all in all a little better about the whole situation. Yes, Edward was still injured, but Dani had some strange feeling of hope and faith that Edward would make it out alive this time.

"Let's go relieve Riza of her duties. I'm sure she has a Roy to go and tend to." Dani said.

"God forbid Roy would spend one night without Riza in his bed." Alphonse said.

Dani chuckled a little.

* * *

A/N: Just leaving ya'll another little note. Dunno if I liked the ending to this one. I'm trying so hard not to put southern words in here, because that's not the way that they talk in FMA. Again, constructive criticism is nice, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. REVIEW!

Hisforever


	10. Rain and sleeping beside her man

A/N: Yeah I know, another freaking A/n. I try to avoid them but yeah, that don't work. I changed the rating for the fic because I had seen potential, and I just had to write the way I usually do. I couldn't resist :). I promise the romance isn't in this chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

Dani and Alphonse made their way back to Edward's hospital room. Dani opened the door slightly to find a still sleeping Edward. She entered the room and Alphonse followed her, shutting the door behind him. Alphonse looked at the supposedly sleeping Edward, tears in his eyes, and approached Edward's side. Dani looked from beside, full of concern and worry. 

"Nii-san." Alphonse whispered.

"Geez, Al, do you have to be so loud? I have a splitting headache here." came a voice.

Dani and Alphonse looked at Edward in surprise as he opened his eyes and attempted to lean up in the bed. Dani rushed to his side.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I've been pushed through a wall and then dropped off of a building." he said.

"Edward you should really keep still, I'll call the doctor." Dani said. Gently encouraging him to lay back down and moving towards the door.

"No, Dani. I'll go and get the doctor, you stay and explain." Al said, motioning towards Edward. Dani nodded and watched as Al left the room and then she looked at Edward.

"So, care to explain?" Edward said, raising his eyebrow before feeling that it was painful to raise his eyebrow.

Dani sat in the chair that had been set beside the bed. Riza must've gone to get something to eat, because she wasn't there when Dani and Alphonse returned. She was supposed to explain to him what happened if he woke up. Dani smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Edward." Dani started. "We took on quite a lot. We found two of the people from the Uprising. They had us tied up, they beat you pretty badly after they found out that I didn't have the Philosopher's stone. They thought by beating you up, it would pursuade me to tell them where the stone was, even after I told them I had destroyed it." she said.

"Riza told me that Havoc and Fury had followed us, just to make sure we didn't get into trouble we couldn't get ourselves out of. Next thing I could remember was the place was on fire and you were nowhere to be found. Riza untied me and we left, or I was forced to leave, because I had thought that the people still had you." she continued.

"Riza told me that someone had pulled you out already. They have the two men in custody. They aren't talking, so we don't know if it's just been the two of them harrassing the military." she said. Edward listened with great interest.

"I'm really relieved to find that you are all right. It could've been a lot worse, and I shouldn'tve brought you there anyways." she finished. Dani looked at the ground, feeling Edward staring at her.

"Dani, stop blaming yourself. You have no reason, no _right_ to blame yourself." Edward said to her.

He placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up to where she was looking at him and kissed her deeply.

"You'll never loose me, even to idiots who can't listen to a damn thing you say." he said.

"It's just hard you know. Knowing that I could loose you to some fool at any second. I love you, Edward. I've already lost you once, and I know that I can't do it again." Dani said. She sighed, placing her head in her hands, and tried to keep the tears away. She hated crying in front of Edward. Although he was the one who could comfort her the best.

"Dani, get up in here with me, lay beside me, I need to feel you near me." Edward said, taking her hand. Dani climbed into the bed with him. He took her in his arms and she had fallen asleep quickly. 'She must've been up for a while, just worrying over me. I wish she would do that. Although I would do the same. My Dani, I love you so much.' Edward just stared down at the sleeping form, wondering what he ever had did to deserve an angel like her. The doctor came in and smiled at Dani.

"She's been really worried about you." The doctor whispered.

"Yeah, one of these days she's going to worry herself to death." Edward whispered back.

"So, Mr. Elric, how are you feeling?" The doctor continued the conversation in a quiet tone.

"Like shit, but I have my Dani here, so all is good I guess. My head really hurts. I'm glad you kept the blinds shut." Edward said quietly.

"It wouldn'tve made any difference, you've been out cold for about 27 hours now. It's almost 10pm." The doctor said. Dani stirred a little and then opened her eyes. She must've been crazy, cause she was hearing voices! When she realized it was Edward and the doctor talking she sat up.

"Well, how did m'lady sleep?" Edward said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Quite well, you should've woken me up." Dani said.

"You looked like an angel while you were sleeping, I just couldn't do it." Edward said. Dani just shrugged.

"So what's the prognosis doc?" Dani said.

"The bleeding has stopped. He's going to be sore for a while. He's to stay over the next few days, I want to monitor him and make sure he's healthy enough to leave. I've put him on a pain medication..."

"...which I refused to take..."

"Come on now Edward, if it's prescribed, you should take it..."

"...not gonna happen..."

"...Edward!..."

"What?"

Dani gave him a stern face.

"Fine, I'll take the damn medicine. Happy?"

Dani gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I take that as a yes."

"He-hem"

"Oh, oops. So doc, I'll take my medicine, get some rest, and eat. When can I go home?" Edward said.

"Edward, I just told Dani, not for a few days, we've got to make sure you're gonna be all right." the doctor said.

"Fine." Edward said, pouting.

"Oh Edward, what am I going to do with you?" Dani sighed.

"I could think of a few choice things." Edward said suggestively.

"Edward!" Dani yelled.

"TMI" the doctor said, exiting the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is still being written, I'll get it out as soon as I can. REVIEW! 

Hisforever


	11. Oh no

Disclaimer: Wow, whenever did I start actually using a disclaimer? Anyways, I don't own you don't sue. I don't own Staind either.

A/N: You may have noticed that the rating of the fic has changed. I just got finished watching Grey's Anatomy and hell, if I don't put some romance in this fic I'm gonna kill myself (joking of course), so, to protect my account and my ass, lol, I've changed the rating. Nothing too explicit, I promise. ) The song is called So Far Away. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Edward spent the last week in the hospital. He was released on "good behavior", not to mention he was well enough to go home. Dani was helping the nurses load Edward into the small car.

"Now, Dani, you make sure that he doesn't participate in any missions or strenuous exercise for a while. He needs to gain his strength. I think a trip to the Rockbell's will do him good. It seems as if he's grown in the past few months." the nurse said, dodging the object thrown at her head after she had said Edward had grown.

"Yes, Ms. Judy. I'm pretty sure we will be back soon. Damn line of work more dangerous than a herd of girls in miniskirts protesting paperwork." Dani mumbled, receiving a raised eyebrow from Edward.

"Anywho, thank you." Dani said.

"Just remember, Mr. Elric, you're supposed to stay out of trouble. I think I might just be more torturous than Ms. Rockbell if I see you in my hospital room again soon." Ms. Judy said.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward said, scowling.

"Good, now be on your way." Ms. Judy said, and with that, an Military officer drove the car away, heading towards the train station.

Dani sat in the car, looking out of the window. She noticed as the trees passed her by. She looked over at Edward. He was asleep in his seat. Dani did a little thinking to herself. She felt as if this was all a dream. How could so many hopes and wishes come true? How could she, after so long, actually have what she wanted?

_This is my life  
its not what it was before  
all these feelings i've shared  
and these are my dreams  
that i'd never lived before  
somebody shake me  
cuz i  
i must be sleeping._

Now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain.  
All in the mistakes,  
one life contained,  
they all finally start to go away.  
Now that we're here its so far away  
and i feel like i can face the day.

_I can forgive  
and i'm not ashamed_

_to be the person that i am today_

For a long time now, Dani had stopped cutting. She looked down at her arms, she really didn't know if Edward knew she had been cutting. She still had the scars. Although they were a symbol of the struggles, they were also a reminder of how far she had finally come. She was so far away from where she had been so many years ago. She thought to herself, 'I'm doing okay.' with a smile on her face. Here she sat next to her wonderful boyfriend, who looked much like an angel when he was sleeping. What more could she want?

_These are my words  
that i've never said before  
i think i'm doing okay  
and this is the smile  
that i've never shown before_

somebody shake me cuz i  
i must be sleeping

now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all in the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and i feel like i can face the day

_i can forgive  
and i'm not ashamed to be the person that i am today  
_

_i'm so afraid of waking  
please don't shake me  
afraid of waking  
please don't shake me_

Dani was proud of the person she now was. She was also so scared that something bad was going to happen, and she was going to loose all this happiness. She didn't want to loose it, it felt good to be happy, to smile, and to love and be loved. The sun was setting just beyond the trees. And as the moon began to peak out, she quickly fell asleep next to Edward.

Dani vaguely remembered helping Edward up the front porch steps into the Rockbell house. They got some late night riders to carry them to the house. What she remembered most was Edward pulling her close to him as they fell asleep.

Dani open her eyes to the sunlight that was shining through the window of their room.

"Good morning." Edward said. She looked up at him. She stretched and smiled at him.

"Good morning yourself." she said with a smile. She kissed him and got up out of the bed.

"Why don't you come back to bed. It's too damn early to get up and face the day." Edward said.

"Now, Edward, you are not going to get better laying in bed being depressed. How about having breakfest out on the porch?" Dani said. Edward thought about it.

"Okay, can you help me downstairs?" he said.

"Sure Edward." Dani replied. She helped him out of bed and helped him get dressed. As they were walking down the stairs they smelled the familiar aroma of breakfest being cooked.

"Ah, good morning sleepyheads!" Winry said.

"Good morning, Winry." Dani said.

"G'morning, what's for breakfast?" Edward said, peering over Winry's shoulder.

"Gah, Edward, don't rush me with breakfast. Do you want me to actually burn your eggs?" Winry said. Edward just shrugged and started off to the porch.

"Edward, what do you want to drink?" Dani said.

"Milk!" he shouted before he went out the door. Dani stood there in a daze. 'He did not just say what I thought he said?'. Winry almost fainted.

Dani fixed the drinks, reluctantly fixing Edward's, and started off to the porch. Winry was going to be along shortly with the food.

"Uh, Edward, you did say milk didn't you?" Dani said.

"Yep." Edward said, and took the glass in his hand and proceeded to take a big drink of it.

Dani almost fainted.

"Uh, Edward?" she said, in all her years she had never seen Edward drink a glass of milk.

"Yes?" he said.

"You know you are drinking milk, don't you?" she said.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Edward said.

"Ok." Dani said, still baffled.

"Ok guys, breakfast is served!" Winry said, carrying a tray with breakfast on it. She set it down on the table and they all began to eat.

A week later Dani and Edward were sitting out on the porch, watching the sunset. They probably had been dating for about a year. That meant that a year ago Dani had gotten her automail. Dani sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked.

"Eh, Well, it's just..." Dani started.

"Anniversary of you bringing me back?" Edward said.

Dani nodded.

"Also the anniversary of my automail." Dani said.

"Dani?" Edward said, looking at the sunset.

"Yes Edward?" Dani said looking at him.

Edward turned his gaze to her.

"Will you marry me?" Edward said.

Dani couldn't believe it. She was so happy. But...

"Edward, don't you think we're too young? I mean, we haven't even gotten out and seen the world yet." Dani said.

"Oh, I just thought..." Edward trailed off, nodded and looked back to the sunset, hiding the tears behind his eyes.

Dani looked at him.

"Yes." She said.

"What?" Edward responded, looking up, his eyes filled with lost hope. Dani smiled at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Damnit you bastard, yes, I'll marry you." Dani said, crying, trying to laugh away her tears. Edward smiled and took her in his arms.

Their lips met for a passionate kiss.

"Dani, I love you so much. Let me show you." Edward said.

"Edward, your still in recovery, I don't think that we should be doing this." she said, her voice full of concern.

"Dani, if you don't kiss me right now, and take me as yours, I think I'm going to die." Edward said.

"First, let's get back into the house into our room. We wouldn't want any onlookers." Dani said. Edward laughed.

Once they were up in their room, their lips met again, starting off slow, but increasing with need and want. Dani slid the red coat off of the alchemists shoulders, and unzipped Edwards shirt. Edward slipped his hands up under her shirt and caressed her back as he kissed her deeply, with passion. He had waited for her like this for so long. Dani was the first one to break the kiss. Dani moved to straddle his hips and let him slip her shirt from her. Having discarded her bra earlier, Edward moved his hand up her chest to take her breasts in his hands. Her moans of encouragement made him continue with his ministrations.

"Dani you're so beautiful." Edward said, moving his hands over her body. Dani blushed, the moonlight shown on her body from the tiny opening between the curtains. The rest of the clothes were discarded and the two began exploring each other's bodies more, becoming familiar of what the other liked and disliked. Dani looked into Edward's lust-filled eyes, "Make love to me Edward."

Their first time together was filled with want, passion, need. It ended as quickly as it began. Edward gained his breath and looked over to Dani, he kissed her softly. "I love you, Dani." he told her.

"I love you, too, Edward." she said, moving on top of him.

They continued throughout the night, the passion being consumed by their bodies. Their wants, their needs, and all worry seemed to drift away. The world seemed to have stopped from the time she said yes to the time he brought her close to him to sleep off the passion that had been between them that night.

Dani had be awoken by a telephone ring about 4 am. She answered the phone and listened the person on the other end. By the end of the phonecall, Dani was crying.

Edward stumbled quietly into the kitchen and looked at Dani. He immediately took her in his arms.

"Dani, hon, what is it? Who was that on the phone?" Edward said.

"Edward, that was the hospital. Winry's been hurt." Dani said, tears in her eyes.

A/N:Gasp Cliffie! Just when we think everything is going good...Hope you enjoyed. And I will not be home for two weeks to write the next chapter (It is not written yet). I have to go to a local town for a job. I can't live solely on reviews and virtual cookies. Wish I could, but I can't. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!

Hisforever


End file.
